


Did It Hurt?

by FollowTheMuse



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drunk Lena, F/F, I suck at tags, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor Fluff, Lena Luthor Has a Crush on Kara Danvers, SuperCorp, two dorks in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-02-23 08:23:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13186164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FollowTheMuse/pseuds/FollowTheMuse
Summary: “Well, then did it hurt? When you fell, from heaven?” Her hand is now gently resting on Kara’s cheek, her eyes shining with amusement as she watches Kara get flustered. It was her favourite way to pass time, flirting with Kara. And the poor blonde always got so flustered, honestly Lena really should just take pity on the poor woman, she had enough of a mind to know better.“Lenaaaa, I didn’t fall from heaven, I was born on- on Earth. Like a human. ‘C-cause I am one.” Kara laughs and shakes her head.ORLena gets drunk and starts flirting with Kara, using every pickup line she knows.





	1. Drunken Admissions

It had been raining all day in National City and the crime rate hadn't been too busy, so Kara had the night off of her Supergirl duties, much to her delight. She was supposed to have lunch with Lena, but the raven-haired CEO had had to cancel, but not without the promise of meeting up tonight for drinks. Obviously, Kara wouldn't say 'no' to meeting up with best friend for some drinks- even if they didn't do anything for her. So now all she had to do was wait. Lena had said 8 o'clock and had promised to bring the drinks herself, claiming that she was going to need the 'good stuff' tonight because of the day she'd had, and Kara had been all too eager to accept.

When there was a knock on her door Kara was there in 2 seconds, having already heard the distinct beat of her best friend's heart as she walked down the hallway. Throwing the door open wide, and easily slipping a bright smile onto her face she greeted her friend happily. "Lena! Hi, come on in!" She then stepped out of the way, and ushered Lena to the island where she could put the drinks down. Turning, and leaning her hip against the counter as she faced Lena she grinned as she asked, "How was your day?"

Lena gave a soft laugh and shook her head, a slight frown on her face as she answered. "It was long, and filled with endless meetings with old white men who like to think I have no idea what I'm doing. I'm really sorry I had to cancel lunch today, but an important meeting came up." Huffing slightly, she shrugged her shoulders in a helpless manner. Sometimes, Lena hated being the CEO. Not that she hated her job, the meetings were just endless and sometimes they were pointless. Plus, she really hated when she had to cancel on Kara, even when Kara seemed to be the most understanding person there was. “But, I did bring the promised drinks. I hope you like scotch.” She added the last part and gestured with her hands toward the drinks on the island.

“Honestly Lena, it’s fine! I understand you were busy.” Laughing, Kara places her hand briefly on Lena’s arm and squeezes gently before nodding her head and going to look for glasses. “And yeah, that’s fine. I ordered pizzas for us, and no there’s no kale. Because that shouldn’t even be considered a food.” Shuddering playfully, she returns with two glasses and holds one out to Lena, who happily accepts the cold glass. “We can head to the couch if you want?” At Lena’s nod of approval, she grabs the bottle of scotch and heads to the couch, sitting on one end and tucking her legs under a blanket as Lena does the same on the other end. “Tell me more about this ‘Important’ meeting and how the problem could have been solved in like, two seconds if they had thought it out, I’m sure.”

Lena rolls her eyes as she pours herself a drink, a laugh passing her lips as she listens to Kara before responding. “Honestly, you’re not wrong. It was just a minor issue, one in which didn’t need my input, but of course the two parties couldn’t talk it out. I was basically playing mediator while they yelled at each other across the table.” With a shake of her head she takes a sip of her drink before she continues. “I let them yell at each other for probably ten minutes, before I gave them the solution that was right there and sent them on there way. It was all I could take. But enough about that.” Her free hand is waving in a dismissive manner and she fidgets slightly under the blanket trying to get comfortable. “What new stories are you working on? I know you were excited to tell me about them at lunch.”

And so, Kara prattles on about her new story. She tells her about how excited she is to work on it and how even though Snapper still refuses to call her by name and insists on calling her ‘Ponytail’ she doesn’t mind as much anymore. She only stops her story when there’s a knock on the door, and after a discreet look with her x-ray vision she knows it’s the pizza guys. “Pizzas here!” She exclaims happily as she removes herself from the couch and heads over to the door to pay him. Once she has the pizzas and the delivery guy is gone she brings the pizza over to the coffee table and puts it down. “Dig in. Oh! Did you wanna watch a movie?” She asks with a bright smile as she’s reaching for the remote. At Lena’s nod, she opens Netflix and starts looking for a movie to turn on. “Anything you want to watch?”

“Oh, whatever you want is fine.” Lena answers with a nod, and leans forward to grab the bottle and fill her glass again before she grabs a slice of pizza for herself. She doesn’t mention the fact that there are at least three pizzas, and only the two of them.

Kara turns on a random movie, knowing it’ll mainly be background noise for their conversations, as it always is. She grabs her own slice of pizza and takes a bite out of it. Leaning back against the arm of the couch she relaxes as Lena and her fall back into conversation, The Wizard of OZ playing in the background.

*** 

The movie has finished, and most of the bottle is gone- drank mostly by Lena, Kara having forgotten hers throughout the night in favour of just listening to Lena talk- and the rain was still pouring down outside. Somehow, neither one knows how, they are much closer on the couch. Where once there was space between them, now there is hair’s breadth of space left. Lena had been telling a story about the time she was in boarding school, when all of a sudden she stops talking. Her green eyes- slightly glassy from the amount of alcohol she’s consumed- flick up to meet captivating blue eyes and she gives a lopsided smile. “No wonder it’s all grey and gloomy outside, all the blue is in your eyes!” She gives a laugh and playfully pokes Kara on the nose.

Kara blinks and smiles widely, amused by this side of Lena, one where she smiles more, and seems more relaxed. She had been noticing it all night, the more Lena talked, and told stories, the more she seemed to come alive. She was sure the alcohol didn’t hurt either. Laughing she shakes her head. “I don’t think my eyes are the reason it’s raining Lee.”

Giggling slightly to herself, and her thoughts, Lena grins brightly, and shakes her head. “I think the sun just came out though! Or did you just smile at me?” And Kara can’t help but laugh more.  
Reaching out, Kara gently takes the glass out of Lena’s hand, who shrugs because ‘it’s empty anyway’. “I think, that you may be drunk, Lena Luthor.” And Kara says it so sweetly, her bright smile still in place, her eyes crinkling with laughter and it’s the best thing Lena has ever heard.

Her drunk mind is enjoying this way too much, and she’s laughing, and slurring her words slightly as she leans closer; their faces so close now that Kara can smell the alcohol on her breath. “I’m snot drunk, Kara, I’m just…” Lena starts before giggling halfway through, and then whispering, “intoxicated by you.” And she places a playful kiss on the top of Kara’s nose, before pulling away and shrugging. Kara is now blushing, her face a deep red. She decides this is her favourite version of Lena.

Kara laughs, because how could she not? “I-I’m fairly c-certain it’s the alcohol Lee…” She awkwardly pushes up her glasses, tilting her head to the side to study her friend in front of her. Lena was just staring at her, bright green eyes watching, and a lopsided smile on her face as she starts giggling. “What’s so funny?” Kara asks with a crinkle of her nose.

Shaking her head, Lena reaches out and tries to grab her glass back from Kara, but in her drunken state she moves a little too fast, and very uncoordinated and almost topples onto Kara. “oops.” She mumbles as she moves to sit up, Kara scrambling to help her back up.

“Careful there Lena…And I think you’ve had enough of this.” She says waving the glass around before putting it back on the coffee table.

Lena shakes her head once more, and grins widely. “Hey Karaa?” She asks as her hand loosely grips Kara’s arm.

“Yes Lee?” Kara answers with another tilt of her head, highly amused by her friend tonight.

Lena’s hand tightens on her arm as she leans forward, whispering her next words as if afraid someone would hear. Which was ludicrous, because they were the only ones in the apartment. “Was you father an alien? Because Kara Danvers, there is nothing else like you on this Earth.” And the grin is back on her face even brighter this time as Kara stutters. Of course, she knows Kara is Supergirl, it doesn’t take a genius to figure it out, which she is.

Spluttering, Kara’s eyes widen at Lena’s words, her cheeks going even more red. “W-what? No. Don’t be silly Lee, I’m not- not an alien. Pshhh.” Her free hand gestures wildly, fluttering between her glasses and her hair. And Lena is laughing that wonderful laugh that Kara loves to hear, and would do anything to hear all the time.

“Well, then did it hurt? When you fell, from heaven?” Her hand is now gently resting on Kara’s cheek, her eyes shining with amusement as she watches Kara get flustered. It was her favourite way to pass time, flirting with Kara. And the poor blonde always got so flustered, honestly Lena really should just take pity on the poor woman, she had enough of a mind to know better. But oh this was too much fun, and she could just blame the alcohol tomorrow is Kara mentioned it.

“Lenaaaa, I didn’t fall from heaven, I was born on- on Earth. Like a human. ‘C-cause I am one.” Kara laughs and shakes her head, her own hand moving to cover Lena’s of it’s own accord.

“Mmhm. Can I take a picture, to show my friends that angels do exist? Oh wait… You’re my only friend.” Laughing self-depreciatively to herself, Lena leans forward, her face once again mere inches away from Kara’s. “What was heaven like, when you left?” Her words are now a whisper, and if Kara were human, she may have had a hard time hearing her. As it was, Kara was not human, despite what she had just protested.

Kara sat impossibly still, not daring to breathe as Lena was within her personal space. It would be wrong, wouldn’t it? To close the distance and kiss her best friend. Blue eyes flicker to green and lock on, studying the face right in front of her, and then green eyes drop down to pink lips for just a second before flicking back up to searching blue eyes. Kara sucks in a breath, and tilts her head ever so slightly and smiles softly. Her voice is as much a whisper as Lena’s as she responds. “I-I’m not an angel Lee…”

“Mmm, I suppose you aren’t. But I know what you are.” Kara can feel Lena’s breath on her lips, and if she just tilted her head, just a hairs breadth, she could kiss her. She’s pretty sure Lena wouldn’t mind, and she’s so close. But she refrains, and instead breathes out a response of ‘What?’. “Supergirl.” And Lena is closing the distance, and pressing her lips against Kara’s in a tentative kiss. It’s everything she thought it would be, and more. And Kara, she’s responding after a second of surprise, her hand moving to cup Lena’s cheeks as she deepens the kiss.

And honestly, Lena’s response should shock her, should surprise her but it doesn’t. And when she thinks about it later, it’ll make sense, Lena is a genius after all. But right now, all Kara can think about is kissing Lena back, and the fact that Lena is kissing her. Eventually they have to part, both needing air to breathe and all Kara can say is, “Rao.”


	2. Sober Conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took longer than I thought it would! All Lena wanted to do was grumble because hungover Lena apparently isn't helpful? And then life got in the way and well I finally got to writing this. I hope you like it.

There is a harsh throbbing in her head as she slowly regains consciousness. An annoyingly bright light is shining in her eyes, the reason for her waking up- once which most certainly should not be there. Had she not closed her curtains last night? She cracks an eye open ever so slightly, before promptly closing it, and nuzzling her face further into her pillow with a groan. However, her pillow moves slightly- and pillows don’t do that. Deciding to risk the bright light hurting her eyes, she opens them slightly to see just what her head was resting on. It takes a few moments for the world to stop swimming, and to come into focus, and she is biting back another groan at the harsh and offensive light streaming in through curtains which certainly are not her own. No, hers would have been blocking out the light. Hers were the fancy room darkening kind. So, one thing was certain, she wasn’t home. Slowly she looks around, focusing on the warm body pressed against her, which honestly, the owner was like a personal heater, one which Lena was all too willing to curl back up against. Even more so when she realised just who was beside her. Kara.

A slow smile crept onto her face as she took in the sleeping blonde, her headache momentarily forgotten as she slowly began to remember just how she wound up here. She wasn’t home, no she must have fallen asleep here at Kara’s after she had- oh god. After she had kissed Kara. Bolting upright in the bed, her head swimming at the sudden action she closes her eyes and tries to steady her breathing. She kissed Kara last night. Which, in itself, wasn’t that big of a deal, seeing as Kara had kissed her back. No it was more embarrassing than anything, that she had only done it because she was drunk. That was decidedly not the way she had wanted to go about letting Kara in on her feelings. Groaning into her hand, Lena moves to get out bed, only to find a hand grasping onto her wrist stopping her. She turns her head and is met with sleep filled blue eyes staring at her with concern, and something else she can't quite place.

“Lee? Is…is everything okay?” Kara’s voice is groggy and loaded with sleep, her face is one of confusion as she sits up, blonde hair falling to her shoulders and framing her face. Lena makes a mental note that she absolutely loves seeing Kara with her hair down and glasses off. That Kara is completely breathtaking this early in the morning, despite the horrid headache pounding at her head.  
And Lena is stuck. She wasn’t necessarily planning to run off, although that wouldn’t be too far off for the Luthor heiress, running away from her feelings. No her main intent at this moment was to go and get coffee, and some aspirin, assuming the hero had any here. Which now that she thinks about it, she probably wouldn’t. Why would she? She probably didn’t even get headaches. “I need coffee.” Lena is biting her lip at this point, images of last night creeping back into her brain. The cringe worthy cheesiness aside, it hadn’t been a bad night. She remembers kissing Kara, and then Kara kissing her back, with a huge megawatt grin- one that always makes Lena’s heart flutter. She remembers making it to the bed, but judging by the fact that they were both still clothed, all that happened was sleep. Which was probably a good thing, she reasons. Parts of the night are fuzzy, and she really wishes she could remember more. Had they talked? Or had she fallen asleep before they could?  
“I can get it! Uh- wait here? If you want?” Kara is biting her lip, looking utterly shy and Lena can’t help but wonder why she was shy. But she nods her head, a movement she instantly regrets. And within a few seconds Kara is out of bed, and the apartment, with a ‘woosh’ of air.

Lena lies back down, her head trying to process the morning and last night, a lazy smile on her face as she remembers more and more. They hadn’t talked. They had made it to Kara’s bed, and Lena apparently hadn’t had enough of the Krytptonian’s lips as she kept chasing every time Kara would pull away so that Lena could breathe. She remembers hands roaming, and learning, the heat in which a certain blonde’s hand left with every move she made. And Lena wanted more. She could only hope that Kara did too. Maybe that was why she was shy?

Maybe Kara didn’t want more, didn’t feel the same and had only humored her last night, but now in the light of day she would let her down gently. That thought wiped the smile off her face in an instant. Of course, if that were the case, then Lena would respect that. She could, and would, go back to being just friends with Kara, if that was what Kara wanted. But she was hoping to whatever deity that was listening, that was not what Kara would be wanting.

Another woosh and a gentle thud on the ground let Lena know that Kara was back, and she sits back up- much slower this time- and makes her way to the kitchen. Her arms wrapped around her midsection, her bottom lip tucked between her teeth. Kara gives her a tentative smile, her own lip tucked between her teeth as she holds out a coffee, just the way she knows Lena likes it, and a bottle of aspirin. “I uh, figured you’d need that.”

Lena takes both offered items and smiles small, not sure what to do, which was ridiculous. This was Kara. She shouldn’t be tip-toeing around, she was a Luthor after all. Mentally yelling at herself, Lena takes two of the aspirin and swallows a huge gulp of the coffee. The coffee already making her feel more human than anything.

And Kara, well Kara is standing by her island, studying Lena. Wondering if her friend was going to leave, try to pretend nothing happened, or be willing to talk about it. And oh Rao she was hoping she would want to talk about it. All of it. Because now Kara realizes there are two things they need to discuss, and she’s not sure which one she wants to broach first.

The silence is broken when Kara lets out a little laugh, laughing the absurdity of them both just standing there, not talking. They never don’t talk. Its always easy for them, and this shouldn’t be any different. She knows Lena likes to avoid things that she thinks are going to end badly, but she Kara Danvers- no- Kara Zor-El, she should be able to have a simple conversation with her best friend? Maybe, possibly something more than friend now?

Lena’s eyes snap up to Kara as she laughs, her head tilted slightly to figure out what made her laugh and Kara is just shaking her head, and gesturing for Lena to follow her. And she does, she would follow her anywhere if she were to be honest. Anywhere being the couch at this moment it seems. Kara sits at one end, and Lena takes the other, tucking her feet under her. A paper back is being handed to her and she smiles, knowing that she will find donuts in there. “Thank you.” Kara nods and takes her own donut out of her bag and takes a bite, and lets the silence continue for a few moments longer before her fingers are wringing together and she sighs.

Looking up at Lena, her blue eyes meeting green, she gives a small smile before speaking. “So uh, I- I think we should talk. About- about last night.” At the look that crosses Lena’s face, and the way her heart starts to beat a little faster, Kara reaches out and gently grabs her wrist, giving it a little squeeze. “Nothing bad Lena.” Kara gives a little laugh, and scoots closer, her face breaking into a grin as she tilts her head, her blue eyes shining with adoration. “If I’m being honest, Lee, I didn’t even know you knew that many pick-up lines.” And the way Kara laughs and says it, has Lena’s heart returning to normal, and the tension in her shoulders releasing.

  
“Oh god. Don’t mention it. Please I beg of you!” And Lena is laughing, at ease instantly, because that was the effect Kara had on her. With one look, one touch or word, she could have Lena’s walls down and have her instantly calm and at ease. “Honestly, it’s a bit embarrassing, the bits I remember. I didn’t even know I knew that many. I think I thought was being clever last night. Honestly Kara, you can forget it all if you want.” And the look that crosses Kara’s face has back at being on edge, her bottom lip once again tucked between her teeth.

  
Kara is shaking her head, a sad smile on her face as she listens to Lena. “What if I don’t want to? Forget. Any of it? What if- if I want to remember. And I’m not just talking about the cheesy pickup lines. I- I mean the… the kiss.” There is a pause, one in which seems like eons to the young Kryptonian before she quickly continues. “Unless you do? Did you- you want to?” And her face is scrunched up in the cutest way, and all Lena wants to do is lean forward and kiss her again, but she stops herself. Just barely.

  
“No, not particularly. I just thought- well I thought I’d give you the option Kara. To forget, and go back to how we were, if you wanted. I could do that. I could-“ and her words are cut off, by the slight tightening around her wrist. She glances up, just now realizing that she had been staring at her lap instead of the intense blue eyes staring at her now.

  
“Lena, I don’t want to. I- if I could, I would like very much to kiss you again. Any-any time I wanted.” And Kara has gotten impossibly closer, and all Lena has to do is lean forward, and press her lips against Kara’s very inviting ones. And she does, softly at first, and then there are hands coming to cup her face and pull her closer, and the kiss is being deepened. And they don’t pull away until the need for air is too strong, and Lena is cursing the fact that she’s human and needs air to fill her lungs. And Kara is smiling that Megawatt smile that Lena loves oh-so-much and she’s surging forward to kiss her again. And again. And again.

  
They are both smiling, and laughing by the time they finally pull away, both at the giddy feeling filling their chests and the fact that it took them this long. And Kara is smiling so brightly at Lena it’s as if the sun were shining just for her. “How, how long?” And Lena has to tilt her head, because she’s not sure what Kara is asking. “How long have you wanted to kiss me? Because I’ve been wanting to since I walked into your office that first day.” And it’s so honest and Lena is now the one smiling just as bright.

  
“Would you believe me if I said it was that moment too? I didn’t care that Clark Kent was in my office, not when I saw the sun personified standing behind him. I thought it would go away, but the more I got to know you, well, I don’t think I was very subtle now was I? What with filling you office with flowers…” And she laughs, trailing off at the look on Kara’s face, like she’s physically trying not to face palm. “But perhaps it was too subtle?”

  
“Oh my Rao, I am such an idiot! No wonder Alex laughed her ass off when I told her!” And now Kara is face palming. Because honestly, how had she not figured it out? Rao she was so stupid. “I should have figured it out. But I just thought, well I thought you were being nice. A proper friend.” And she’s doing this adorable laugh, and moving her hand to push up her glasses that aren’t there, and Lena is giving her a goofy smile and she feels like she’s flying.

  
“At first, I think I was just being a friend, not even realizing what I was doing. Since you know, I don’t have much experience with how a friend is supposed to act. But I guess I was also trying to woo you? If you had realized, would it have worked? Or was it just the amazing lines I had last night, that did you in?”

  
“Obviously it was those lines.” Kara giggles and moves her hand to grab Lena’s, and lace their fingers together as she talks. “But no, I think- on some level- I realized what you were doing? But I thought I was reading into it too much, seeing what I wanted to see. That you couldn’t possibly feel that way about me. I’m just me, after all. And you’re well-“

  
“A Luthor?” And Kara is rolling her eyes and shaking her head, her hand squeezing Lena’s in a comforting manner.

  
“No. Not a Luthor. I was just going to say You. You’re this gorgeous woman, who is so out of my league. You’re running not one business but two and you’re only 25. I didn’t think I had a chance. Yeah I got to call you my best friend, but that’s as far as I was sure I’d get to go.” Kara laughs bites her lip as she takes in Lena’s gaze, how her eyes are so soft, filled with so much admiration that it's almost pouring right out of her.

  
“Kara… If anyone was out their league it was me. I’m a Luthor- whether you see that as something bad or not, it seems everyone else does- and I was afraid it would taint you. And that was the last thing I wanted. You are so absolutely kind, and caring, that I just told myself to admire you from afar. A few flowers and compliments here and there were fine, but not to actively pursue you. I didn’t want to bring you into the horrors that are associated with a Luthor. As you very well know what they are. Seeing as you’ve saved me quite a few times. To which I’ve always been grateful.” Lena smiles softly and squeezes Kara’s hand back, her thumb absently running in circles on the back of Kara’s hand.

  
“How- when did you figure it out? That I was Supergirl?” Kara is biting her lip again, because she does feel bad for not telling her best friend, she had been wanting to.

  
“I think I always knew. Your glasses aren’t a very good disguise, you’re beautiful without them on, by the way.” Lena’s lips twitch in a smile as she continues. “And ‘I flew here- on a bus’ kind of gives it away too Kara. Also, I’ll admit to staring probably too long into your eyes as both Kara and Supergirl, and they are so utterly blue, almost otherworldly, a blue I’ve never seen in anyone else’s eyes, that you just had to be the same person. It’s why I never questioned when you had to abruptly leave as Kara and would show up as Supergirl somewhere else.”

  
“And- and you’re not mad? That I didn’t tell you? Because I swear to Rao, Lena, I was going to tell you. I just never knew how. Not after keeping for so long. You- you were the only one who saw me as just me. Just Kara. And I just, I wanted to keep that. With Winn, he was the first person I told because I was just so excited to be able to use my powers and help someone, and James, well he already knew, Kal  sent him to watch me. And obviously Alex knew, she’s the reason I became Supergirl, she was on that plane. But you, Rao I wanted to tell you. I just, I didn’t know how. And it has nothing to do with you being a Luthor Lena, I- I need you to know that. I swear it didn’t. I just didn’t want you thinking I didn’t trust you, or that I was lying to you. I mean I was about that, but I just-“ Kara is cut off by lips pressed against hers once more, and she decides she doesn’t mind being told to shut up in this way. She could get used to it.

  
Lena pulls back just slightly, her lips brushing Kara’s as she speaks. “I know Kara, I know. It’s- it’s okay.” And then she’s kissing her again, soft and full of all the emotions she’s trying to push through. She wants Kara to know she doesn’t mind, that she doesn’t blame her, or hold anything against her. That it’s okay. That she understands. “I understand.” Another kiss. “I’m not mad.” Another kiss. And I love you. Almost slips out, because she does, she has, but maybe saying that now wouldn’t be wise. They weren’t even dating yet, well they weren’t officially dating. Because if they were being honest, they had been dating for a while now, neither of them knew it then, though. Lena sighs and pulls back, her hands that had moved up to cup Kara’s cheeks stay there. Her bright green eyes, ones that make Kara’s knees go weak much like kryptonite, stare into bright brilliant blues. “Where do we go from here Kara?” Her voice comes out as whisper, and Kara can feel it on her lips and she fights the urge to surge forward and capture them again.

  
“We keep- keep doing what we’ve been doing. But with kissing.” She grins and then does capture her lips again, her new addiction.

  
“Lots of kissing. And no lies. You’re mine, I’m yours.” And Lena has no complaints about being the victim to the Kryptonian’s lips, a willing captive.

  
“No, no lies. And I’m all yours.” Kara is humming her agreement, pulling Lena even closer, until she practically on top of her.

  
And Lena is leaning into Kara, snaking her hands to tangle in blonde locks, a grin on her lips as she kisses Kara with everything she has, as if she were her life line. “Who would have thought it, a Super and a Luthor.” And she just can’t help herself as Kara rumbles with laughter under her. Lena is happy for the first time in as long as she can remember, because she has Kara, and she can call her hers. Somethings do work out for Luthor’s, and she’s hoping to all the deities listening that this never ends.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic got way out of hand. I only intended for it to be a 500 words crack fic with one pick up line, and well, drunk Lena ran away with it and decided she wanted to kiss Kara. So there you go. Let me know what you think of it.


End file.
